Katara's Test
by KnightofRaccoonCity
Summary: As the long-awaited fight for the world with Fire Lord Ozai draws closer, Katara tests the Avatar on his Waterbending skills to test if he's sharp with the aquatic element, and what better way to do this than sparring him with a Waterbending master like herself? Oneshot. Also slight Kataang hinted.


Exhaling deeply, the lone south water tribe bender flicked her eyes open. Bright baby blue eyes surveyed her surroundings, admiring the pink/orange-ish tint that filled the sky and land, indicating sunset. Being a water bender, her love for water is strong, smiling at hearing the rippling water in the distance. Clutching tightly to her one precious treasure, her mother's necklace, she says a silent prayer and rises from her knelt position. She starts to stretch, prepping herself to what's about to come.

She turned around in the opposite direction and glanced at her opponent, the Avatar himself, following her actions.

The days to come for Aang were beginning to get great attention, for he was going to confront Fire Lord Ozai in a matter of a few days from now. Aang needed to be at his best and tested with each element with his respected teachers, with Katara having the honor of going first.

The two, a great distance from each other, both settled into their preferred fighting stances.

Aang moved first, holding tightly to his glider, he pointed the front end towards Katara and the other end lowered, tucked under his arm. His face grew serious in contrast to his former goofy characteristic smile. His unusual blue, gray-ish eyes locked onto Katara, finishing his stance.

Katara followed, spreading out her legs, one far out in front of the other. Raising her delicate hands in front of herself, her palms facing the young monk. Her face resembled Aang's: stern, with furrowed brows and a firm mouth

Neither moved from their positions, both set on high alert, making their situation tense. Katara analyzing the bald hero knew that he was using airbending... or at least for now. Aang returned the glance, both set on edge and focused.

Making the first move, Katara swiftly wavered her arms back with a rhythmic motion, grasping a hold of the water and making her its controller. Imitating the direction of her hands Katara started a circular motion around her head, the water following the trace of her fingertips. Ending the full circle, she suddenly trust her palms forward sending a small but dense wave after Aang.

Aang quickly reacted, gracefully stepping to the right, the water whizzed right past him, drizzling his face with water. As soon as it came, it left, and came again with no notice. Katara advanced to bombard Aang with constant thin, water strips, which Aang dodged with ease, swerving from left to right, thankful for his light feet.

They stayed in constant formation until Katara stopped with her attacks and pulled and thrusted a large water wave towards her gifted friend. Aang concentrating, waited until the right moment for the massive wave to come, planting his feet firmly on the floor and swung his staff upwards, releasing a strong burst of air at it, cutting and dividing the large wave into two.

The Avatar dashed forward towards Katara, through the two spliced waves, collapsing behind him as he advanced. The water bender grabbed more water at her command, but instead of directing it towards Aang, the liquid wrapped itself around her arms, creating thick, water-like tentacles. Serving as extensions of her arms, Katara swung her arm in front of herself, like trying to reach for something in front of her.

The water attachment followed her arm movement but extending far farther out, reaching the hero. Aang tried to block it or attack but despite the waters density it was too fast to even dodge, smacking Aang and making him fly backwards.

The water that made contact with him broke off of the extension, following his trip to the hard floor. The harsh water splashing all over his face and clothes, seeming like a mini waterfall hit him. He stumbled to his feet, the water weighing him down, staff no longer in his grip, which ended up flying out of his hands from the impact. Katara gathered more water to her extension, but to Aang's confusement she started whipping the extension on the ground, covering the ground towards him with the aquatic liquid. Puzzled, he looked at the ground to see a long water trail lead up to the puddle around his body. He stood up waiting for what Katara was gonna do.

With a smirk she walked up to the beginning of the trail and lightly blew on the water, quickly materializing into ice, rushing down the path of water towards Aang.

Before Aang could retaliate he felt the freezing, cold ice quickly grip onto him, starting from his feet, to his ankles, to his legs, and now spreading up his drenched torso. Panicking, the monk created a powerful air bubble, shattering the ice and sending the shards towards Katara, who covered her face with her arms, blocking the chucks of ice followed by the delayed harsh breeze.

The Avatar rushed toward the lake beside them, making a few hand gestures, pulling the water to part. He went to Katara, speeding in the water, his barefoot feet feeling the numbing water rushing on his skin. Katara attempted to hit him again with another spurt of water but Aang smirked, simply stopping his motions and letting gravity do its job, pulling him beneath the water level and avoiding her attack.

It went silent after that, with Katara inching near the lake where Aang descended, curious to know where he is. Eventually small bubbles appeared on the waters surface and Aang eventually burst out, landing on the shore and with quick motions headed towards Katara again, using the same swerving motions he used earlier, looking like a dance pattern.

Picking up his speed, Katara's eyes darted and tried to keep up with Aang, growing nervous. Without even noticing, he was eventually right in front of her, crouching. Eyes widened, she went to go for a attack but it was too late as he blew her away with another air wave, sending her into the lake, skidding off the water like a pebble bouncing off the waters surface before finally falling in.

Panting heavily, Aang had a small chance to rest while waiting for his friend to return to the shore. She eventually did, hair and clothes a tattered mess, panting also.

The two glanced at each other as she approached him quietly, neither inclined to fight any longer. Swatting away a damp piece of hair off her face, she chuckled weakly. Lips curled into a weary smile, she stared at Aang's eager face. "Congrats Aang," she said in between breaths, "you pass your waterbending test."

Aang's face instantly beamed, showing off his goofy smile once more. The two hugged and placed towels around each others shoulders, walking back to their anxious friends, hand in hand.


End file.
